


Stiles sucks at seduction

by lizlybear



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Office Sex, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Roughness, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants and is unaware that Derek wants as well. The end result is office sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles pov

Stiles slams his alarm clock and sits up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and kicking the covers back. Today he has an interview with Derek Hale at the local county office, he is applying as a keeper of records. He loves researching, so this is the perfect job for him. He hopes he is the only one applying, he doesn’t think there are many people who would love to work in a basement for forty hours a week. The Hale pack has been in that office for as long as he can remember. His dad is friends with Talia Hale, and his best friend Scott is a pack friend. He has known about the supernatural world for years because his dad is the sheriff and he works closely with the Beacon Hills pack to keep the peace between the hunters, the werewolves, and all other super naturals beings. Of course Talia Hale isn’t the alpha anymore. He thinks Laura Hale took over a few years back, but he hopes all of this will give him an edge.

A year and a half ago he graduated and moved back into his childhood home, full of optimism that he would find a job and live on his own within a few months. HA, as if! By now, he has applied himself silly, but no one will hire a graduate with no experience. So here he is, still living with his dad, doing odd jobs and living off his savings. But thinking about that only gets him depressed. He gets out of bed, showers, and puts on an outfit that was carefully selected by Lydia yesterday. He looks at himself in the mirror; black pants, white shirt, and a grey-black sweater jacket over it.

“You are not an old man, so no suit. You look smart and intelligent in this, trust me,” Lydia had said, and yeah, he trusts her. He walks into the kitchen, gets his favourite Star Wars themed mug out, and pours himself a coffee. He still has an hour and a half to kill before he has to go in for the interview. He gets out his phone and opens Candy Crush. 

***** 

He nervously sits in the waiting area, constantly checking the clock above the secretary. After ten minutes of waiting there is a small buzzing sound. The secretary looks up and tells him to enter. He gets up and enters the office, softly closing the door behind him. A man he recognises as Derek Hale stands up gives him a firm handshake. Fuck, he is tall, green-eyed, black-haired and muscular; basically everything Stiles is attracted to. _Focus, Stiles! He can smell you! You are here for an interview for fuck’s sake!_

He shakes Derek's hand and introduces himself, then sits down in the chair in front of an impressive oak desk. He can’t help but notice that Derek is checking him out, and he hopes that he himself isn’t that obvious in checking Derek out, but he thinks his smell does the talking for him. And the way Derek’s nose twitches? He knows Derek just smelled the arousal coming from him. Fuck!

When Derek left Beacon Hills he was a gangly, pimpled, braces and glasses wearing eighteen- year-old, and Stiles had been a hyperactive, talking a mile a minute, twelve-year-old. He had only seen glimpses of Derek since then, but apparently he came back permanently when Stiles was away at college, and at twenty-nine Derek looks like a fucking Adonis.

After he babbled his way through the interview with Derek and walks out of the building half an hour later, he knows he didn’t get the job. You don’t finish a job interview in half an hour, you just don’t. He wants to call Scott to complain but he is probably busy at work, so he calls Isaac instead. He is in dire need of a self-pity-fest and that includes ice cream and a shoulder to cry on.

The next day Stiles is sleeping in, because, why not? He will keep his pity party going for as long as his dad lets him. He wakes up to the sound of his phone going off, and scrambles to pick it up.

“Hello?”

“Good morning this is Jennifer Blake from the county office, is this mister Stilinski?”

“Yes?” he answers.

“I am calling you on behalf of mister Hale, you’ve got the job. You said on your application that you can start right away, as in tomorrow, is that correct?”

“Yes, I can,” he answers with barely contained glee, because he has got the job! Hell yeah!

“Good, you are expected here tomorrow at nine. Please ask for Danny at the front desk,” Jennifer says with a bored tone in her voice.

“Will do, and thank you so much for this opportunity…” aaand he is talking to the dial tone.

He slaps the bed and screams into his pillow like a kid. He got the job! Derek must have liked him very much to hire him after that disastrous interview, or he is the only applicant. Or Derek smelled him and thought Stiles is easy and he wants to have an office fuck buddy.

He imagines it for a second; sex in supply closets and long after-hours getting fucked over a desk or against the wall because Derek has werewolf strength and could easily hold him up. He decides that if Derek hired him for that reason alone then he is surprisingly okay with that. Bring on the hot office sex! 

***** 

Derek didn’t hire him for hot office sex; he acts like Stiles doesn’t even exist. Stiles didn’t know he could be this disappointed over a fantasy. It has been a few weeks, and Stiles is settled in. He bonds with Danny over the filing system which is now new and improved by Stiles. He is all buddy-buddy with Boyd. At least he thinks he is, Boyd doesn't talk much but he seems to tolerate Stiles’ company. He can keep Aiden and Ethan apart and he goes drinking with Allison and Cora on Friday nights. For fuck’s sake, he even gets along with Jackson, who is an ass hat on his good days. If he has good days, that is. Jackson is one of those ‘you look fine but you have to put a bag over your personality’ kind of guys. The only one he doesn’t get along with, is Derek.

Stiles tries but everything he does seems to offend Derek personally. He can sit at his desk when suddenly Derek’s office door will slam open, and he will yell out to Stiles that he is breathing to loud and if he can’t behave he needs to go home. Or Derek will walk past Stiles’ desk and tell him that he stinks and needs to shower. It pisses Stiles off to no end that Derek is constantly looking back at him and will insult him at every turn, but also avoids him whenever he can.

He is not all that surprised when he realises he is falling in love with Derek, he has a type after all. The type being dominating, tall, dark, and sexy. He doesn’t know when it happens exactly, but he thinks it begins when he overhears Derek telling his younger sister that whoever broke her heart wasn’t worth her tears, and if she wanted him to he would go and beat up the douche bag. And he finds out that, although Derek comes off as a bastard, he has a big heart; you can see that in the way he interacts with his pack. And that is what makes Stiles fall in love with him a bit more every day. Also, he has a face that Stiles would like to sit on, he is already imagining the beard burn in all the wrong places. Stiles is afraid he’ll get blisters from the amount of wanking he is doing. He bought a dildo two weeks ago and now his arse is sore, but not the sore that he needs it to be. Wanking just isn’t enough anymore.

Stiles wants Derek, and he will be the first to acknowledge that he is not subtle at all. Screw subtlety, he is going after Derek! He starts with touches; every time he walks past Derek he brushes his hand against any part of him he can reach. Then he begins to smile at Derek and seeks him out, still touching him in any way that he can. And it works, Derek loosens up and even smiles back every now and then. Only that is it, Stiles is now one of the employees, a temporary acquaintance. Derek never really responds to his flirting, always keeping his distance. And he still seems annoyed by everything Stiles does. In a desperate attempt to draw out some kind of reaction, Stiles starts to flirt with whoever is nearest as soon he knows that Derek is in hearing, smelling or seeing distance. Nothing seems to work and Stiles is close to giving up.

Then a few weeks after he started his seduction plan, they bring in a restoration project and Laura decides to celebrate it with an office drink on Friday night. This is an opportunity, a chance to get Derek alone and test the sturdiness of that fancy looking desk. He is almost certain Derek wants him, he can see the want and hunger in his eyes when he looks at Stiles. But he still can’t be sure. If Derek rejects him, he’ll go out to a bar and have himself a pity bathroom fuck. Maybe that will help him get rid of all the sexual tension that he built up fantasising about Derek. He thinks he has been more than obvious about letting Derek know he wants him, but either he is oblivious or he genuinely isn’t interested.

Stiles decides that enough is enough. He needs to get laid, and if Derek doesn’t want him well then he’ll find someone that does. Because he is done waiting. 

***** 

Stiles silences his alarm clock with a slam. Today he is going to seduce Derek Hale. Just the thought of it gets him in the mood. He looks down and sees his cock hard and straining against his boxers. He slips a hand down and slowly thumbs at the head of his cock. He slides his fingers around his cock and slowly strokes up and down. Ugh too dry, he reaches over to his night stand and get his lube. He slips out of his boxers and squirts some lube on his hands, rubbing them together warming it. He reaches down again, the slide is now smooth and it feels delicious. He imagines it is Derek’s hand. He sighs and slips his other hand lower. He fingers his hole, teasing the rim before slipping a single digit in. He clenches and unclenches around it. He adds another finger and scissors them while he starts to stroke with more force, gripping his cock harder. As he adds a third and final finger he hits his prostate and cums with enough force to shoot up to his chin. He sighs and strokes himself through it until his cock is too sensitive.

He sits on his bed and thinks about what he wants for tonight, top or bottom? He needs someone, preferably Derek, to use him. Bottom it is. He gets up and selects a plug. It’s black and not too big, and he can definitely walk around comfortably with it all day. He needs it to be just big enough to keep him loose, but tight enough so he’ll still be able to feel the burn of a cock sliding in and out of him. He wanders into the bathroom, hops into the shower, and cleans himself thoroughly. After his shower he lubes up the plug before inserting it. He wiggles it around, and he can feel it just touching his prostate, and it makes pre cum dribble down his cock. He wipes it away and dresses in a pair of jeans, no underwear because he doesn't need it for what he has planned, that he knows will keep an erection in check. The downside of working with werewolves is that he can’t be aroused at work at all. They can smell that and he has to endure more than enough knowing looks every time he and Derek are in the same room.

 _Fuck! I need to get laid._ He feels like he is going to explode from sexual tension any day now. 

***** 

Stiles is washing his mug when he hears someone enter the small office kitchen. That someone stands right behind him and he hears them take in a deep breath. He is about to tell him or her to back off, when he feels them press in closer. Stiles shivers. He looks over his shoulder, of course it is Derek. “What is it now? Too much cologne? Breathing to loud again? You have to give me some time to get used to working with werewolves, be patient with me!”

“I think I have been very patient, but that patience is wearing thin, and sooner rather than later I won’t be patient anymore,” Derek says while he pushes his hips against Stiles’s ass as he reaches forward to grab a mug from the cabinet. Everything seems to stand still for a moment, and Stiles grabs the edge of the worktop. They hear a noise just outside of the kitchen. Derek moves back, trailing his hand over Stiles’ side, and sliding it across his arse as he steps sideways and away. Stiles lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he feels his face heat up and his cock hardens. When he glances at Derek he can see the bastard smirking. Stiles grabs his mug and stalks out of the kitchen with an angry huff.

Did that really just happen? Holy fuck, that was hot. Wait what? Derek has been patient? What the hell just happened? Derek wants him? Why would he do this now? He has been an absolute bastard for weeks and now he is trying to seduce Stiles? This was Stiles’s plan, _he_ was going to do the seducing. Or is he looking into this too much? Doubt settles in, so Stiles decides to ignore it and move on as if nothing happened.

He can’t wait for tonight. The best part is that the rest of the guys, including Derek, are going for a drink afterwards at Allison’s place. Stiles declines and tells them that he already has plans, so that he will be free to hit the bars and hopefully get a good fuck or at least a nice blow job out of tonight.

Stiles shifts in his desk chair after he comes back from the kitchen, a tingle shoots up his spine, and he feels his already overheated face flush, _fuck_! He needs to focus. Danny looks at him funny, “Are you al right? You look a bit .. overheated.”

He thanks all the deities he can think of that Danny is as human as he is. “I am fine, just a bit hot. I’ll go crank up the airco.” He briefly reconsiders wearing his plug all day, but in the end he needs to be stretched for tonight, so he’s keeping it in. 

***** 

That night Derek keeps his distance and flirts heavily with Jennifer from accounting. It reaffirms Stiles’ belief that Derek really didn’t mean it this morning. He sighs and tells himself to get on with it; he has a plan after all. He tries to get Derek alone, but Derek is an evasive bastard. He and Jennifer leave together before eight and that smarts. Like, wow, this morning Derek was all over him, and now he is fucking that stupid, rude cow. Ugh, green was probably not a good colour on him.

Most people have already left. He says goodbye to Danny and goes to the kitchen. After washing his hands and face, he walks into Derek’s office. He stands in front of the window, checking out his appearance. Yes, it will do. He hears the office door open and he spins around in time to see Derek closing the door and locking it.

Stiles looks at him. “When did you get back?” he asks stupidly, like Derek didn't just lock them in.

Derek is silent as he stalks forward and into Stiles’ personal space. He pushes Stiles against the wall and boxes him in with his hands and body. Derek kisses him hard, almost violently, biting at his lips and pushing his hips into Stiles’s jeans clad dick.

Stiles groans into the kiss but shocks himself out of it. He manages to push Derek away. “What are you doing?”

“Shut up,” Derek growls and his eyes flare red. “You’re a tease and my patience has run out. You have been tormenting me for weeks with your smell, your little touches and wanton body language. That ends tonight!”

Stiles feels like Derek’s voice is directly linked to his dick; it jumps to attention and his hole clenches around the plug. He pushes against Derek’s chest, “what changed?”

Derek looks at him. “You are always flirting with other people, smelling of arousal and constantly challenging me. Today you come in smelling of cum and lube, and I have had enough. I’ve reached my breaking point.”

Stiles is speechless, how in the world did Derek not pick on the fact that Stiles is head over heels for him? And woah, when did Derek become the alpha? How did he miss that? Does this mean Derek is as into him as he is into Derek?

Apparently he has been quiet for too long because Derek sighs, “Look, do you want this? Me? Or not? If you really want me to back off, I will. Just tell me to go.”

Stiles doesn’t have to think about that one at all, and pulls Derek in for a kiss. After a few minutes of hardcore necking Derek roughly turns him around and pushes him against the wall. He pushes in close and rolls his hips. Stiles can feel Derek’s erection against his arse and it makes him shudder in anticipation.

“Last chance,” Derek says against his ear while he reaches around to unbuckle Stiles’ belt.

Derek shoves Stiles’ jeans down to mid thigh, and he makes a noise of approval when he notices the lack of underwear. “You were going out tonight planning to get fucked, weren’t you?” Derek drops down to his knees and runs his hands up Stiles’s legs.

Stiles hears a thump and looks down. Derek dropped a small bottle of lube on the ground. Stiles realises that Derek planned this, and when he feels slippery hands holding him open he also knows he couldn’t care less. He feels the plug move and he groans when it’s twisted and then pulled out only to be replaced with what feels like three fingers. Yeah, definitely three fingers. Stiles grunts and pushes back on the fingers, he needs more.

But then Derek hooks his fingers just right and Stiles closes his eyes at the delicious feeling shooting up his spine. It makes his legs tremble, and he groans at the sensation. The fingers pull out, Derek rests his hands on Stiles’s ass. He holds him open while he licks a wet stripe over Stiles’s hole. Stiles shudders and he has to check himself from pushing back against Derek’s face. Derek hooks one finger back in while he licks around it and along the rim before stabbing his tongue inside. He repeats the motion and adds another finger. All Stiles is capable of doing is making embarrassing noises and pushing his ass back onto Derek’s face. Way to soon Derek stands up, shoves Stiles’ jeans further down and tells him to step out of them. He obeys without question. Derek kicks his legs apart and Stiles can hear him pump the lube into his hand he shivers again because, holy fuck, this is happening right now. Derek is going to fuck him stupid. He is loving this.

The sound of Derek slicking up his dick is obscene in the silence. He groans and slips his hand down towards his dick, but before he can touch it, his hand is grabbed and pinned against the wall. “You are going to come on my dick, or not all.”

Derek leans in close, and Stiles can feel the slick head of Derek’s cock slide against his balls. Derek adjusts and slides up, and the head slips past the rim and he holds himself there a second before slamming all the way in. Stiles’s breath is forced out of him, and he tries to catch it, but Derek is not letting up. His thrusts are hard and short. Stiles’ hands are still pinned to the wall and all he can really do is let gravity work for him so he relaxes his legs just a bit which makes him fall back on Derek’s dick with every upwards thrust.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Stiles taunts, even though he is out of breath.

He doesn’t expect it when Derek pulls out completely and drags Stiles towards his desk. He shoves him on top of it, on his back, and then grabs his legs and pushes them towards his chest. Stiles grabs the edge of the desk next to his hips. Derek is already pushing back into him. The first few thrusts are shallow and Stiles moans out loud every time the head catches on the rim. It seems to spur Derek on, because the thrusts are suddenly deeper, faster, and with real power behind them. Stiles feels so full, it is too much, and not nearly enough.

Derek pulls him a bit closer to the edge. The next thrust in makes his dick dribble pre-come and his hands curl around the wood of the desk. This doesn’t go unnoticed, Derek smirks down at him and keeps hammering against his prostate. Stiles feels his balls tighten, and a few thrusts later he comes untouched.

Derek fucks him through it, he places his hands next to Stiles’s chest and leans down. He kisses him, hard and punishing, still slamming into Stiles’ now relaxed and loose hole.

Stiles begins to tighten his muscles every time Derek pulls out, trying to keep that glorious cock inside. His thrusts are becoming erratic and Stiles knows Derek is about to cum. “Come on, wolf man, fucking fill me up!”

It seems to do the trick, because Derek wolfs out, eyes flashing red, he growls, and pushes in deep. Stiles can feel Derek’s dick pulse inside of him. The pulsing goes on for a while and the copious amount of cum starts to dribble out. He pulls Derek down and kisses him. Even though they just got most of the frustration out, the kiss makes him ache for something more.

Eventually Derek pulls away and carefully pulls his dick out of Stiles’s red, swollen and abused hole. He pulls up a chair and sits down, looking intently at his cum steadily dripping out of Stiles’ arse. Stiles lets his legs drop and dangle down. He throws an arm over his face and for the first time since Derek entered the office, he catches his breath.

Derek rolls his chair up to the desk and pulls Stiles into his lap. He nuzzles along Stiles’s collarbone. The office is silent except for their heavy breathing. Stiles knows they have to talk about what just happened because he wants, no he needs this to be a regular thing. But for now he is content with enjoying the afterglow.


	2. Derek sucks at seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek pov

Derek sits in his office going through his planner. His first interview is at eleven thirty with Stiles Stilinski, a college graduate who has done nothing but odd jobs in the last year and a half. He has to admit the college degree is impressive, but all Derek remembers of Stiles is that he was an hyperactive, loud mouthed, annoying little shit. He really doesn’t want to hire him but he promised his mom and his sister that he would at least give the bloke an interview. He goes to get a coffee and once he is back in his office, he reads through the job profile one last time and waits for Stiles “loud mouth” Stilinski to arrive.

He hears a firm knock and he calls out to enter. A man he presumes is Stiles gives him a million dollar smile, walking forward with his hand stretched out. Fuck, he’s a twink. A very attractive brown haired, lean, sexy as hell looking twink. He can smell the arousal coming from Stiles and he has to look away for a second to gather himself. He can feel his fangs against his lip and he knows his eyes just flashed a bright red colour. _Focus, Derek! You are a manager for fuck’s sake!_ Derek clears his throat and stands up, he shakes Stiles’s hand and introduces himself. He subtlety checks Stiles out and he likes what he sees.  He sits back down and realises he already decided to hire him on his looks alone. No matter if he turns out to be annoying or not good enough. Fuck it, he can do what he wants; he is the manager after all.

Derek has been in an awful mood, and he knows it is his own fault for hiring Stiles. He knew he could never ever start something with Stiles, he is the manager. And every rule book on office regulations tells him not to start something. But fuck, he wants, and he hungers for it.

It has been a few weeks, and Stiles is settled in. He seems to bond with Danny over the filing system that he improved. He is all buddy-buddy with Boyd. He can keep Aiden and Ethan apart and he goes drinking with Allison and Cora on Friday nights. For fuck’s sake, he even gets along with Jackson. It is not fair that he fits into Derek’s pack so well. It pisses Derek off to no end. He hates the way Stiles walks around the office with that sexy stride and cocky smile on his face.

He knows he is being irrational towards Stiles, but when he sits in his office, he can pick out Stiles breathing pattern, he hears his heartbeat and worst of all is that he smells Stiles over everything. Sometimes he comes in smelling of cum and lube with the tiniest hint of other people. Those days are the worst, because he has no claim on Stiles and therefore he can’t ask him if he is fucking someone else. So he tells Stiles to shower more and asks him to do something about his breathing but nothing helps. Derek realises that at some point he kind of fell head over heels for Stiles. And he can’t deal with that. He vividly remembers the last person who made him fall head over heels, he almost lost his family because he was blind to her faults. So nothing can ever come of it, not only because he is the manager but also because he doesn’t do love.

But he finds himself wishing for it, and he definitely wants to bend Stiles over a desk and fuck him stupid. He knows he stares a lot, and he’s probably being obvious as hell, but he can’t help himself. Every time Stiles talks to him, it seems as if Derek’s brain breaks and everything that comes out of his mouth sounds angry, sarcastic or challenging. He doesn’t think Stiles notices his failed attempts at flirting, and if he does, he never says anything.

Stiles continues to talk and smile to Derek, constantly seeking him out. But Stiles flirts with everyone, so Derek doesn’t think much of it. Sometimes Cora looks at him with a pointed look whenever she catches him staring at Stiles’s arse. He ignores that, what does Cora know? Over the weeks Stiles’s talking becomes much more tactile; small touches when he walks past or when they talk. The touches are driving Derek insane, but as he watches Stiles walk through the office and talk with his pack, he realises that he does it with everyone, so Derek isn’t all that special. He hates that. Fuck! He needs to get laid. He feels like he is going to explode from sexual tension any day now.

A month passes and Derek has come to the conclusion that Stiles isn’t as into him as he is into Stiles. The touches, the looks and the smiles aren’t just for him. Stiles is always flirting with everyone but him. So he starts to avoid Stiles, making sure to never be alone with him. Stiles seems determined to get him alone anyway, and he goes out of his way to touch him anywhere he can. Whenever he walks past Derek he makes sure to slide his hand over whatever part of Derek he can get to. Derek’s is afraid to open his water bill after all the cold showers he’s been taking. And the cold doesn’t really help so he ends up wanking anyway, making his shower twice as long. And it just isn’t enough anymore, so he decides that he needs to move on.

*****

Stiles is washing his mug when Derek enters the kitchen he goes to stand right behind Stiles and takes a deep breath, he loves the smell of Stiles. He can hear Stiles’s heartbeat increase and presses in closer. He can feel a shiver running through him.

Stiles looks over his shoulder to Derek “What is it now? Too much cologne? Breathing to loud again? You have to give me some time to get used to working with werewolves, be patient with me!” he says with annoyance in his voice.

But the smell he gives of tells him Stiles isn’t all that annoyed with him. And suddenly Derek has had enough. He decides to just go for it. “I think I have been very patient, but that patience is wearing thin, and sooner rather than later I won’t be patient anymore,” he says while he pushes his hips into Stiles’s ass as he reaches forward to grab a mug from the cabinet.

Everything seems to stand still for a moment and Derek can see Stiles knuckles go white from the tight grip he has on the edge of the worktop. He can hear Boyd getting something from the copier just outside of the kitchen. He moves back, trailing his hand over Stiles’s side and sliding it across his arse as he steps sideways and away. He smirks when he sees Stiles go red and the smell of arousal intensifies. He stands in the kitchen trying to control himself long after Stiles stalked out of the kitchen with an angry huff.

That night they are having a drink at the office celebrating that they pulled in a big restoration project. He wants Stiles desperately, but that is not an option. Jennifer is a bit too submissive for him but she is as desperate as he is. He can smell it coming off of her and he needs that right now. He keeps avoiding Stiles at every turn and flirts heavily with Jennifer. Every time he smells Stiles his resolve wavers, but Stiles made it very clear that he doesn’t want Derek.

He leans towards Jennifer and whispers in her ear “Do you want to get out of here?” She nods eagerly and they leave together well before the celebration is over.

*****

He kisses Jennifer, and she kisses him back with a passion he doesn’t feel. He really tries to get into it but when he tugs her shirt over her head and palms her breasts he realises this isn’t going to work. He thinks she might feel his mental retreat because her kisses become desperate.

He pulls away and looks at her “I am so sorry, but this isn’t doing it for me”

She looks at him and sighs “It’s that Stilinski kid isn’t it? I knew it, and still when you made advances, I hoped you really wanted me instead of using me to try and get him out of your system”.

Derek shakes his head and starts to deny it, but he knows she is right and that was exactly what he was doing. “Sorry again, no hard feelings I hope” he says while he pulls his shirt over his head.

“Lots of hard feelings, but I’ll get over them. See you on Monday Derek”

When he is driving home he looks at the time. Stiles always leaves last, and is most likely still at the office. Before he realises it, he reroutes the car, now on his way to the office hoping that Stiles will still be there. Thinking about the way he smelled this morning, he thinks there might be a chance that Stiles wants to at least fuck. And right now he will take that, because he needs to get Stiles out of his system. After a quick stop at the drug store to get lube, he pushes the speed limit to make sure he gets at the office in time.

As he parks his car, he notices Stiles' jeep. Good, he’s still here. On his way into the building he passes Danny who looks at him with a knowing smile and nods his goodbye. He nods back and walks a bit faster. He sees Stiles checking himself out in front of the window. He enters the office and locks the door behind him, he doesn’t want any interruptions.

Stiles spins around and looks at him “What are you doing back?”

Derek is silent as he stalks forward and into Stiles’ personal space. He pushes Stiles against the wall and boxes him in with his hands and body. He kisses Stiles hard, almost violently, biting at his lips and pushing his hips into him.

He feels rather than hears Stiles groan into the kiss, he bites at those plump red lips. Stiles pushes him away “What are you doing?” he asks.

How is that not clear? He thought he was being obvious but apparently Stiles needs an explanation.

“Shut up,” Derek growls and his eyes flare red. “You’re a tease and my patience has run out. You have been tormenting me for weeks with your smell, your little touches and wanton body language. That ends tonight!”

He leans forward again, intent on kissing him but Stiles pushes against Derek’s chest, “what changed?”

Derek looks at Stiles  “You are always flirting with other people, smelling of arousal and constantly challenging me. Today you come in smelling of cum and lube again, and I have had enough. I’ve reached my breaking point” as he says it he realises he means it, he doesn’t care if Stiles only wants a fuck and nothing more. He just knows that he needs to have him.

Stiles is silent for what feels like an eternity.

Derek looks at Stiles and at all the conflicting emotions that are displayed on his face, he sighs, he wasn’t going to force himself on him “Look, do you want this? Me? Or not? If you really want me to back off, I will. Just tell me to go.”

Stiles pulls him in for a kiss and after a few minutes of kissing and scenting Derek pulls away and  roughly turns Stiles around. He pushes him against the wall and he leans in close as he rolls his hips. He pushes his erection against Stiles his arse and he can feel Stiles shudder.

“Last chance,” Derek says against Stiles’s ear while he reaches around to unbuckle Stiles’s belt.

Derek shoves Stiles´s jeans down to mid thigh, and he makes a noise of approval when he notices the lack of underwear. “You were going out tonight wanting to get fucked weren’t you?” He drops down to his knees.

Derek pumps a bit of lube in his hand and deposits the lube next to him on the carpet. He rubs his hands together to warm it a bit before he grabs Stiles’s ass cheeks and holds him open. He lets out a quiet moan when he sees the plug, he twists it and then pulls it out. He drops it on the floor and slips three fingers into Stiles’s hole, he can hear Stiles moan when they slip in without any resistance.

Derek knows he found Stiles’s prostate when a shiver runs through Stiles and he can actually feel Stiles’s legs tremble. He pulls his fingers out, and immediately hooks one finger back in. He leans forward and buries his face into Stiles his ass, he licks around his finger and along the rim before stabbing his tongue inside. he groans at the smell and taste of Stiles. He repeats the motion and adds another finger, Stiles starts to push his ass back onto Derek’s face. Derek grabs his hips to keep him still, he can feel his own dick straining against his jeans. He needs more.

Derek stands up, and shoves Stiles’s jeans further down, he tells him to step out of them. Stiles obeys without question. Derek loves that, he can feel his dick dribble pre cum he thinks he partly shifts .He takes a moment to get himself together, slowly breathing in and out which doesn’t really help because he is surrounded by Stiles’s scent. He kicks Stiles' legs apart, and unzips his own jeans. He reaches down, picks up the lube, and pumps what he thinks will be enough lube into his hand. He slicks himself up, thumb lingering at the head and smearing the pre cum gathered there. He is going ruin Stiles for anyone else.

The sounds him slicking up his dick are obscene in the silence, he hears Stiles groan and sees him slip his hand down towards his dick, but just before he can touch it, Derek grabs his hands and pins them against the wall. “You are going to come on my dick, or not all.”

He leans in close and he pushes his slick and sticky dick against Stiles balls. He adjusts and the head of his dick slips past the rim. He holds himself there for a second, getting his breathing under control, before slamming all the way in. It forces the breath out of Stiles, and Derek doesn’t give him any time to catch it, he sets a brutal pace with short, hard thrusts. He still has Stiles’s hands pinned to the wall with one hand while his other hand is splayed possessively around Stiles’s his hip keeping him is place. He feels Stiles relax the tiniest bit before he starts letting himself fall back on Derek’s dick. Suddenly his thrust go deeper, he lets go of Stiles’s hands and grabs onto Stiles’s hips with both hands. He starts thrusting upwards faster, but because of the angle he can only put minimal force behind them. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” Stiles taunts, even though Derek can hear he is still out of breath.

 _Oh is that how it is?_ He pulls out of Stiles completely and drags him towards his desk he shoves him on top of it, on his back. He grabs Stiles’s legs and pushes them towards his chest.

Derek steps up, grabs Stiles’s hips and then he is pushing back into him. The first few thrusts are shallow but they make Stiles moan out loud. The sound makes Derek speed up his thrusts putting more force behind them. The velvety, smooth heat is delicious, he wants to stay inside Stiles for ever. The thrusts make stiles slide up and Derek growls out of frustration.

He pulls Stiles a bit closer to the edge. His next thrust makes Stiles’s dick dribble pre-come and his hands curl around the edge of the desk. Found it again. He smirks down at Stiles and keeps the angle as it is, hammering against Stiles’ prostate. A few moments later Stiles cums untouched, it lands on his stomach and chest, all the way up to his chin. Derek fucks him through it, he places his hands next to Stiles’s chest and leans down. He kisses him, hard and punishing, still slamming into Stiles’ now very relaxed hole.

Stiles tightens his muscles every time Derek pulls out, the feeling is delicious, he slips his hands from Stiles’s hips and grabs his legs so he can put more force into his thrusts while keeping his pace. He fails spectacularly and his thrusts are becoming erratic. Stiles seems to know that Derek is about to cum “Come on, wolf man, fucking fill me up!” he says out of breath.

It gives Derek the final push, he thrusts in, grunts and keeps still. He can feel his dick pulse inside of Stiles, pumping him full of his cum. After a few moments he can feel the cum starting to dribble out slowly. Stiles pulls him down and kisses him hard, punishing almost, he can kiss Stiles forever.

But eventually he pulls away and carefully pulls his dick out of Stiles’ thoroughly used hole. He pulls up a chair and sits down looking intently at his cum slowly dripping out of Stiles’s arse. Stiles lets his legs drop and dangle down. It obscures the view and Derek almost reaches over to push Stiles’s legs back up. But instead he rolls the chair forward and pulls Stiles onto his lap. He grabs Stiles’s shirt collar and kisses him softly, almost sweetly. Stiles kisses back and it makes Derek want so much more. Like waking up together, or go on dates and have an ice cream afterwards.

He needs to cool down and get away from this thing between them, because he knows he always, _always,_ fucks it up by falling too fast too deep. He starts to pull away but Stiles sits firmly in his lap and throws him a lopsided grin at him.

“I hope you don’t have any plans this weekend, because I have a list, and if we start tomorrow we can maybe do half the things on there.”

Derek clears his throat “Your place or mine?” he asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherie asked if I could write this from Derek's pov, so I tried to do just that. I think it came out all right. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I expanded and changed pov from another short story I did. I learned British English and that probably shows in my writing I tried to keep it American but I might have made some mistakes. Please feel free to let me know what you think about it.


End file.
